


Letters to My Bike [Taehyung Short Fic]

by karlletto



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlletto/pseuds/karlletto
Summary: A series of letters written to Min Yoongi from his lover, who is completely unaware that he has been moved from the infected areas to safety in another country, in the midst of an apocalypse, illness taking over their body day by day. The letters make it to Yoongi's old address, every one of them more sloppy than the last.





	Letters to My Bike [Taehyung Short Fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Aybike.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Aybike.).



(A/N: The way the letters work- this takes place in the future so the letters disappear into thin air and are teleported to the receiver only if the sender knows where exactly to send it. Or under other circumstances, it's their last wish before a sure death. The first letters end up at Yoongi's door at his home in Daegu, but he had been relocated before the disease even spread to that area.)

 

 

 

July 10th, 2099

Hi baby, how are you? It's been about three days since we split. It's my birthday today, but you knew that already. I asked Chan to reach out to you, but I forgot all of the towers were out..silly huh? Well anyway, I don't know if you'll get this, but something tells me to keep hope alive. I love you. 

\- Your heart.

 

July 23rd, 2099

Sorry it's been a while since my last letter. I hope you've held onto the last one. How are things where you are? We're pretty crowded over here, only 3 people were infected so far. They were gotten rid of, I don't really know what that means. Chan left with them a few days ago, I haven't seen him since. He told me to stay here even though I asked to go. He may be out looking for you so keep an eye open. I have to go now, rations are being given out. I love you okay? Be safe. 

\- Your soul.

August 30th, 2099

Yoongi, I miss you. I'm starting to get scared more and more everyday, but you're my only reason to keep fighting. I have a nasty cough, but I can't say anything because people wil assume...the worst. Well, whatever, don't worry about me I'll be fine. I sure wish you'd write me back soon. I love you, fighting!

\- Your love

March 9th, 3001

Hey, it's been a little over two years. I've been relocated to another camp. I don't know where we are, the last sign I saw was a bit beat up. It may have read WIS-but that's all I saw. Our new camp leader told me that I could still send you my letters, she even said she'd deliver them as far as she could to your home. I don't know how, but I'm thankful for her.  
Well, write back soon..Happy Birthday.

\- Yours

April 3rd, 3001

I feel weaker these days. Your letters just pile up in my tent now, my camp leader went to the recovery camp a few days ago and I haven't seen her for a while. When she comes back I'll be sure to give her the letters. I think I just miss you these days. A lot has gotten worse around here, the group is a lot smaller than a month ago. People are dying off fast, I don't know what's happening. I'm scared and I miss you. Come back to me Yoongi..

\- Me

June 4th, 3001

I coughed up a tooth today, but I'm not missing any. There are more blanks in my mind lately. I'm so cold without you. Come back to me..please. I can't fight this much longer. Please..

 

July 10th, 3001

I didn't expect to make it to my 22nd birthday, but I'm here. I had to leave camp though, my camp leader sneaked me out at night. She refused my attempts to c=go the recovery camp, I was angry until I smelled that familiar charred smell. I figured out where our fire source came from that night. My skin is crawling at the thought of it. I'm alone, I've been walking for what feels like weeks. I have no way to keep up. I love you

\- Noc..

October 30th, 3001

I'm alive, but very weak. Yoongi I can't make it, please come find me soon. I need you. I love you.

November 1st, 3001

Yoongi baby, I'm sorry I can't hold on much longer. It's over. I love you..

 

 

Noca scribbled the last few letters and folded the paper between her weakened fingers. Tears covered the entire proximity of the poorly scribbled letter. The blackened blood coursing through her veins with a vengeance, she heard the crackling of unoccupied bodies in the darkness. Before her panic set in, she had one last mission. She focused with all of the might she had left, the letter disappeared within a few seconds. Taking her last breath with it, the letter shot through time and space and landed right of the lap of a dark haired boy seated on a log. His eyebrow raised. He flipped the paper over and read the name scribbled on it. He excused himself from the eating area and ran to the main building of the camp. 

"Leader! Mr. Lu!" he screamed in a huff. The older man turned around from the the desk and faced the boy with a scrunched expression. "What is it, Park?" he asked. The boy approached the heightened area and slid the mess of a letter before running back out of the building. The man examined the paper before a gasp escaped his lips, he couldn't believe his eyes. Though curiosity seeped from his pores like a thick sweat he decided to give it to its rightful owner. Seconds before he made up his mind and short woman stepped into the light.

"Honey-what's that?" the woman pried while sitting two bowls on the desk. He slid the paper into his pocket. "Oh another origami crane one of the Park boys. Where is Yun Ki?' he asked. She nodded to the back. "I'll go get him for dinner." the man mumbled causing question to raise in the woman's mind but she thought nothing else of it. 

Lu walked quickly out of the front area and disappeared into the back. He slid the door and entered the room slowly. The boy was staring out of the small window. Besides helping out around the camp, he'd be like this for days. There was only one reason why. Noca Park. 

"Hey kid, how are you?" Mr. Lu asked. He received a grunt in response, but expected nothing less. "I have something for you, but you will say nothing of this to Mrs. Lu do you understand?" he deadpanned in a barely audible voice. This caught Yoongi's attention, he turned to meet the eyes of the man who was now squatted next to him. Mr. Lu's curled finger met the pale palm in front of him. He quickly stood up and proceeded to exit the room. "Dinner is ready" was the last thing he said before turning the corner. 

Yoongi looked at the paper in his hand. He saw his name, he assumed anyway, but the hand writing was barely legible in that lighting. He scooted to the window and stood up to get a closer look. It was his name, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. 

He opened the hardened and tear sealed paper. His eyes scanned the scribbles, squinting he reread it, slowly the pieces connected. His eyes widened and soon screams of agony were the only thing he had heard next. They were his own. He had been awaiting her return, but there in front of him now..was the confirmation that he'd be waiting a bit longer than the forever that he felt had passed already. Wails of pain and agony sounded through the entire camp. His first and only love, was dead, because of an experiment gone wrong--caused by none other than his own parents...


End file.
